


Daughter of the Sea

by ImperiusRex



Series: Namor Week 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanart, Gen, marvel wont give namor a living family so its up to me to write it, princess fen ll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Queen Dorma finds her daughter, Princess Fen ll, messing around with a dangerous object so she takes her to see her father, King Namor.Prompt for day 3 of Namor Week - What if? What if Lady Dorma had lived, and she and Namor had a daughter named Princess Fen ll
Relationships: Fen & Namor the Sub-Mariner, fen & lady dorma, namor the sub-mariner/lady dorma
Series: Namor Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Daughter of the Sea

[A PORTRAIT OF KING NAMOR, PRINCESS FEN ll, and QUEEN DORMA art by [Sabriel](https://twitter.com/sabriel_)]

DAUGHTER OF THE SEA

Princess Fen ll often thought of herself as a daring explorer, she would explore sea caves and pretend that she was finding lost treasure to bring home to her parents, she once found a catch of oysters and her mother had made her a necklace of pearls from them. Yet even exploring the wilds of the oceans didn’t give her the same thrill as sneaking into off limit rooms at the palace. A curious Atlantean was a determined one. She finds what she is looking for in the center of the room. It sits on a pedestal in the weapons chamber. It stands out from the rest of the gear because unlike all the sharp daggers, tridents, and swords of the rest of the weaponry stored there, it was delicate and frail looking as though a single good throw could shatter it. Intricate designs swirled over the shell, the runes spoke of an ancient language, small blue fingers traced their patterns. She was the Princess of the Blood, a Daughter of the Sea, an unrepentant troublemaker like her father, and as fearless as her mother. Green eyes curiously tried to puzzle the words out, she knew some of it, it came easily to her tongue, Common Atlantean was something every child knew, but some words were too obscure to her young knowledge. Hands decorated in rings wrap around her waist and she is pulled up into a hug, pressed against her mother’s chest.

“Fen, I thought your father told you not to touch?”

Queen Dorma gently chides her, she and her mother shared the same vibrant red hair and blue skin, and the same tendency to not listen to the same person when it went against what they thought they should do. How had Namor ever managed to fool himself into thinking that Dorma’s daughter would be happy with orders? Dorma was the loveliest Atlantean, she had high cheekbones, and a face that could call sailors to their doom. She wore a red dress and was adorned with a delicate gold crown. Gold jewelry glinted in the light of the bioluminescent lamps that hung in the weapons room, as well as throughout the palace.

“It’s shiny, and I wanted to read what it said.” Fen pouts.

“Shiny things are often lures for great dangers, as for reading it… why don’t we see if your father is done with court for the day?” Dorma plucks the shell from its pedestal and swims with her daughter in her arms through the underwater palace halls. All the Atlanteans at the pair pass by bow their heads as the Queen and Princess make their way to the throne room. Namor had finished with attending to court matters for the day, usually Dorma would be at his side but she had retired early not wanting to hear Krang’s instance for a stronger military funding by taking some support away from the kelp farmers. Namor was more than capable of listening to that old argument again before he cut Krang down and told him no. It was lucky she did leave for who knew what would have happened if her daughter’s curiosity had taken the next step. Namor was speaking to a group of court members as she entered the vast hall, it had a place for their thrones, and large open design that would allow the ocean water, Atlanteans, and some fish to come and go as they pleased. 

“And if I so wish it then so it shall be, go and inform the temple that they should already be preparing for Neptune’s Day of Ascension. I won’t have the celebration be delayed this year.”

“If the High Priest and Priestess would cease their need to outdo the other then we might have a functioning Neptune’s Day this year.” Dorma’s voice contains a hint of exasperation as she draws closer.

Namor turns to his wife and daughter, green eyes light up with happiness as he sees the two of them, his daughter in her dark purple dress was the light of his life, he had never thought that he would be a good father given how little experience he had around children. Yet now he would not be able to think of a world in which his family was not at his side. He swings his daughter out of her mother’s arms and gives her a hug as she giggles, her short red hair waving in the water.

“Asking those two to get along would need a miracle from Cleito herself.” He replies and sends his people away. The scribes and servants bowed as their king dismissed them, first to the King and Princess, and then to the Queen. Namor notices the seashell horn in Dorma’s hand, and raises an impressive brow in an arch, questioning. She gives him a look in response and he looks down at his daughter who was pretending to be very focused on a fish darting through the courtroom.

“Fen…” His tone questioning and she looks up innocently. “I didn’t blow the horn father!”

Namor chuckles, “Of course you haven’t, otherwise we would be knee deep in sea creatures.”

He sits on his throne with Fen on his lap and Dorma moves to sit next to him on her own throne. She hands the shell to Namor and he takes a moment to look at it, shadows of memories pass his face as he remembers the day he had used it to call forth Giganto to attack the city of New York. It had been a dark time for him, having just awoken from a decades long fog of amnesia and unending loneliness only to believe his people had all perished and that he was the sole survivor of his entire race. Princess Fen ll does not see the change in her father’s face, though Dorma does. His wife places a hand on his arm and he tears his eyes away from the horn to look at her. Brown eyes, dark and calming, center him in the present and he nods once to let her know that he is fine. Each day he struggles with his mental health, with keeping himself in the present and not stuck in the past. 

His family is his anchor. 

Namor is deeply grateful to have them in his life, he thinks a silent prayer of thanks to Cleito and Neptune for keeping them alive and safe. Fen ll is focused on the shell once more, fingers tracing the letters, as she reads them aloud. She gets stuck at unfamiliar words and Namor enunciates how to pronounce them. Atlantean is not like human English, it sounds like a mix of a siren's singing, a whale’s call, and deep guttural sounds of the throat that has caused many a human to stumble over when attempting to learn it. Each lift and rise of the words mean something different if used incorrectly. 

She burrows her tiny brows and asks, “What does it all mean father?”

He points to a rune, and explains how each letter was bound in Atlantean magic. Each letter was like a note, to be played at the right frequency it would call specific creatures to the bearer of the horn, and bend them to their will for a time. It was often used in the old days to help creatures lost from their migration herds, calling them to where they should be. Atlanteans were caretakers and protectors of the oceans. It was only after the 700th year of 8th Emperor A.C. (After the Cataclysm) was it turned into a weapon. Seeing the destruction that the creatures could bring made them invaluable to saving Atlantean lives from attacking hordes of barbarians, sirenas, and lemurians. In return the Atlanteans made sure that the creatures were protected from those that would kill them needlessly. Not many could call the creatures and control them, and often those who made such mistakes found themselves at the mercy of the monsters they called. This horn had been a gift from Neptune to his people in ages past and as the royal family, direct descendants of Neptune’s blood, they were responsible for such relics.

“Have you ever used it father?”

“In a time long ago, yes. I would not call Giganto now unless there was dire need.”

“You also won’t let me call him to terrify the high priests into getting along.” Dorma teases, her smile infectious.

Namor grins at her, “I have a feeling that if you wished it, you could do a better job of terrifying them.”

“You flatter me my husband.”

Her red hair moves in the water as she settles into her chair, as regal and beautiful as ever. He feels his heart swell at the sight of his powerful wife. He knew that whatever the future would bring, they would stand strong together, even if it was only to provide a united front when faced with petty squabbles of the lower courts and citizens. It was a tough job being a king but it was easier when there was someone else there more than willing to share the burden.

“I want to call him! Just to see him! Please father!” Fen begs, her eyes pleading, “I missed their last migration and mother says they will not come back until next year!”

“Ach my princess, if I call him then I would be separating him from his family for no good cause, would you like it if something called me away from you?”

She thinks a moment and shakes her head, “No, I don’t like it when you have to leave for the surface, it makes mother worry.”

“Well I won’t be leaving unless I have to to protect us, my little minnow.” Namor is unhappy with Fen's little face full of disappointment, but with Dorma’s subtle look over his daughter’s shoulder Namor thinks a moment and continues, “However I could teach you how to call forth something else...”

Her mood lightens with curiosity and he takes the horn, pressing it to lips he blows, making small light sounds, and not that of the deep resounding call that would call forth something big. It takes a few moments of playing, but soon the throne room is filled with small glowing fish, sea horses, and a mix of other aquatic creatures. Namor’s song makes them dance in a delightful display and Fen claps her hands happily, Dorma smiles on as the throne room resonates with Namor’s happy tune. They spend the rest of the evening enjoying each other’s company, and Namor teaches Fen how to properly use the Horn of Proteus.

**Author's Note:**

> Had lots of fun writing this, and I think Marvel needs to hurry up and bring Dorma back to life. She and Namor should have a family!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
